


Tea at the Edge of Dreams

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreamsharing, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Jack and Ianto wake up to afternoon tea in a place they could never have imagined.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: fandomtrees





	Tea at the Edge of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aladriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladriel/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Russel T Davies & Steven Moffat owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for Aladriel for fandom trees 2020. Happy Holidays.

Jack stretched luxuriously, wondering when Ianto had set a fire in the fireplace. He watched the flames dancing merrily for several long seconds before it sank in that they didn’t have a fireplace in their bedroom. Throwing off the grogginess of sleep, Jack tensed as he surveyed the room, instantly alert to signs of danger.

Next to him, Ianto rubbed his eyes, dressed in a suit. Jack realized he was in a suit himself, not his usual style. It hadn’t been the style in decades, if not a century. He smoothed down his cravat, feeling the silk under his fingertips. This felt real but how could it be? They were in what looked to be a Victorian parlor, seated at the table. Tea cups rested in front of both of them.

Across from them sat a veiled woman in Victorian dress. The chocolatey brown velvet of her afternoon jacket meshed well with its gold trimming. Jack got the impression she was smiling at him. Before he could ask what the hell was happening, he heard the clattering of wheels. A young woman with her dark brown hair pulled up into a smart bun wheeled in a tea cart. She definitely was smiling at them.

“Hello, Captain Harkness, Mr. Jones, glad you could join us,” she said.

“Where are we and who are you?” Jack demanded to know as Ianto pressed his shoulder against his, patting his pockets as if searching for a weapon.

“I’m Madame Vastra,” the veiled woman said, drawing his attention back to her. “And that is my partner, Jenny Flint.”

Jack relaxed. “Vastra, the Doctor told me about you. This is a dream then?”

“A dream?” Ianto asked.

“It’s a good way to meet,” Vastra said, peeling back her veil.

Ianto’s eyes popped and Jack smiled coyly.

“The Doctor failed to mention how beautiful you are,” Jack said.

Vastra smiled. “I’m not sure he notices such things but he has told me how incorrigible you are.”

Ianto snorted and Jack side eyed his lover. 

“I brought you here because the Doctor sent us a gift for the holidays, a type of tea from the edge of the galaxy from ten thousand years ago. It’s not been seen in the present day for at least five thousand of those years. He suggested I find some of his friends to share it with and from his stories, I knew I had to meet you.” Vastra’s smile was easily as coquettish as Jack’s own.

“We’re honored,” Jack said.

“Jack, life is never boring with you.” Ianto covered Jack’s hand with his own.

Vastra gestured to Jenny. “Serve if you will, my love.”

Jenny put the tea pot on the table and Jack helped her with a tiered tray of goodies for the afternoon tea. They helped themselves to salmon and cream cheese sandwiches, scones slavered with clotted cream for Jack and Jenny and lemon curd for Vastra and Ianto. Jack quickly snagged a few Madeleines for himself. The honey lavender cheesecake tarts were amazing. As they chatted he and Ianto convinced Jenny she could call them by name.

“Will we remember this when we wake up?” Ianto asked.

“You will,” Jenny said, helping herself to another finger sandwich. “I’ve met so many people this way. What was it you said, Ianto? It’s never boring.”

“I’m sure it’s not.”

They rambled on about the Doctor, their shared adventures, their own private ones, alien worlds, the loves of their lives. The incredible, ancient, extinct tea had been drained from the pot and the tea tray a bit sparse by the time they were done with their afternoon of forging new friendships.

When Jack and Ianto woke in their bed, still full and content from their tea, they cuddled up for a little sharing of their own. Jack would never tire of this path the Doctor had set him on. Nothing could compare to the friendships he’d made since and the lives that had touched his. He’d be forever grateful.


End file.
